Sick Day
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: AU Calzona. Arizona is off sick with only baby Timothy to keep her company until Callie's shift ends. Teacup!Universe


**Notes: **I got a really nice review from elraz1234 who suggested I do another light hearted Calzona one. My new cold which has decided to be completely annoying has lead to this fic. Sorry if it's not as good, I haven't really thought this one out as much. Here's hoping both Arizona AND Callie live through the season 8 finale. So they can live happily ever after and have lots more little babies. I would suggest reading my Teacup Puppies fic first but this can be read alone. (And Igglepiggle is this little kids show my baby cousins _adore_, for those who don't know what it is)

Arizona let out a loud cough, followed by several more. She groaned pitifully, reaching for her water, which was resting on the living room table. She gulped down a large mouthful of water, trying to sooth her aching throat. She tried awkwardly to clear her throat, making a strange clearing noise. This only made her cough again, and she sighed, leaning back into the nice comfy sofa, she pulled the blanket back onto her lap.

"Momma." Arizona looked at the little boy. He was sitting on the floor by her feet playing with his toys. His little hand held out a tissue. Arizona smiled, reaching to take it.

"Thank you Timo." She affectionately stroked the boy's dark brown hair, which was just starting to grow properly. He beamed at her, eyes twinkling brightly. He looked very pleased with himself for trying to help.

Timothy had been home a few days ago, off sick. Arizona stayed home to take care of him, and now here she was two days later suffering from what she suspected was the same cold. She couldn't blame her beautiful son when he did something as cute as that though. Not that she did anyway. She was just feeling a little sorry for herself.

Callie had hurried off early this morning and hadn't even woken her wife to bid her goodbye. Arizona suspected she didn't want to catch the cold that had Arizona coughing and sneezing all last night, and making her unable to hold any food down for very long. The though made Arizona even grumpier. She knew Callie loved her, but still felt unhappy her wife had left before seven when Arizona knew for a fact her shift didn't start until the afternoon.

Since Callie had a double shift, Arizona suspected they wouldn't see her until lunch time tomorrow. Which meant Arizona was left alone with her horrible cold and their baby boy; who had just reached a mischievous age where he could walk all by himself. So he was constantly running off, his legs usually moving too quickly for his body so he tended to trip a lot. It was a lot for the sleepy-sickly blonde to handle.

Arizona hadn't bothered to take Timothy to day-care today since she would be home to look after him regardless. She had briefly considered taking him anyway, so she could feel sorry for herself in an empty house. She didn't want to be alone though. As lousy as she felt she enjoyed the company her smiley son provided.

Arizona slid the blanket off her lap, and moved down onto the floor. Her son was trying to build a tower with his building blocks. But his little hands were pressing just a little to hard, so every time he tried to add another one the tower buckled and he had to start again. His brow furrowed slightly and he pouted. Arizona couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face at the boy's concentration.

"What are you building Timo?" Her voice came out a little gravelly and rough.

" 'ower!" He said, as his blocks fell down once more. He huffed, and started again.

"Do you want some help?"

"Si, momma." He nodded his head vigorously and directed his momma's hands so she held the bottom of the tower.

When they had finally finished, Timothy clapped happily. Arizona pulled her hands away and the tower stood by itself. Arizona praised his building skills, when Timothy started the rest of his game. He used both his hands to stand up, and raised them above his head, stomping as hard as his tiny sock covered feet could.

"Rwarrrrrrrr." He roared as he stomped towards their newly constructed tower. Arizona didn't have time to react before the 'monster' had demolished their tower. She laughing and pulled her son towards her, by his waist into her lap.

"Oh no. A monster destroyed our tower. You know what happens to monsters" Arizona grinned as her son giggled knowing what was coming. He squirmed and tried to wriggling out of her lap. Arizona launched both hands onto his sides, tickling him.

Timothy squealed and tried to escape, giggling loudly, as his momma 'attacked him. This carried on for a few moments before Arizona had to stop and lean away. She placed a hand over her mouth and coughed loudly a few times. Timothy looked up at her, pushing himself odd her lap finally.

"Momma?" Arizona felt her heart warm at the sight of his little worried eyes. Sometimes it was hard to believe she fought so hard not to have kids. But this little who looked so much like Callie had completely stolen her heart form the moment he was born.

"Momma's ok. Just a little cold."

"Igglepiggle." He demanded. It was the boy's favorite show, and when he had been sick a few days ago and wasn't feeling up to moving much, Arizona had cuddled him in her arms as they watched episode after episode. He loved the show, and Arizona was more than happy to watch it with him. It was Timothy's way of trying to make her feel better, since that was what made him feel better.

After Igglepiggle they had lunch. Arizona put the boy in his high chair, and sat on the chair next to him to help. He could usually feed himself now, a habit he had picked up only recently. Feeding himself meant to a lot missing him mouth though, so Arizona needed to sit and help him. Arizona didn't feel very nauseous but decided not to risk it. She would try and eat later tonight when she was sure she wouldn't bring it back up.

They settled back down to play. Timothy trying to pull his cars out his toy chest. Arizona moved over to help him, after she had cleared up. She set up the little boy's race track, and settled down with him on the floor. Arizona felt a little grumpy again. She had hoped Callie would have come to check on them over lunch or if she too avoid catching the cold at least called to see how she was feeling. She had no phone call though, and even her son's laughter couldn't stop the sorry for herself feeling that had settled once more. She tried to shake those thoughts. Callie was a busy surgeon. She was no doubt off saving lives, and being a rockstar.

Around two Timothy had gotten sleepy. So Arizona bundled him off for a nap, and took the chance to take one herself. She got a good few hours in between her coughs, before the Timothy woke up just before five. Arizona took him back into the living room to play, feeling slightly better that she had gotten some sleep. As she thought that though, she was launched into a sneezing fit. Which made her groan unhappily.

At six Callie quietly entered her house. She carefully toed of her shoes, and placed her keys in a bowl on the side. Expecting her wife and son to be asleep she moved as silently as she could into the kitchen, balancing a shopping back and pizza box. She turned towards the sound of her son happily chatting as he banged his car against the race track. From her positioned she could see Arizona sitting on the floor her legs either side their son who was happily playing.

Callie smiled moving quietly again towards the pair. When she reached them, she leaned down to place a kiss on the blonde's hair. The later looked up in surprise.

"Calliope. What are you doing here?" Callie crouched down next to her wife, and gave her son a quick kiss, who gurgled out a 'mami' in response.

"I swapped shifts so I could come home early and take care of my wife." Arizona smiled weakly. Callie notice the dark circles under her eyes, her puffy red nose, pale face and tangled hair. She took a deep breath, even looking such a mess Arizona was beautiful. Callie couldn't believe how lucky she was. She felt her heart flutter at the look in her wife's eyes. She couldn't help herself and leaned forward to still a kiss. It was very brief though, as Arizona pulled away quickly.

"I'm sick."

"I don't mind." The brunette tried again, and the blonde just leaned out of her reach once more.

"You'll get sick too."

"I don't mind." She said again. This time she placed on hand behind Arizona's neck and pulled her in for a proper kiss. Arizona relented, sighing softly into the kiss. As much as she wanted to put up a fight, it felt nice to have her wife home with her.

Callie pulled away slightly so her forehead was resting against the blonde's. They smiled at each other. Timothy had gotten annoyed at his mother's not paying any attention to him, and being all mushy. He pushed himself up and moved his face so it was resting against their's. Callie and Arizona chuckled, and pulled away.

"Hello mijo. Have you been a good boy for momma today?" The boy nodded very seriously as his mami cuddled him close. She released him and stood. "One second."

Both Arizona and Timothy watched her go. She appeared seconds later with the shopping bag she had brought. She pulled out a chocolate bar, and opened it, handing it to the little boy. Who happily accepted it.

"What do you say?" Arizona prompted.

"Thank 'ou mami." He responded, mouth already full of chocolate. He moved back to his toys, car in one hand, chocolate in the other. Callie emptied the rest of the contents onto Arizona's lap. The blonde picked them up; Soothers for her sore throat and a large galaxy bar. Arizona beamed, allowing Callie to lean down for another kiss. Arizona gave her an extra peck and murmured a thank you.

She tore into the chocolate, deciding she would have the soothers later, and grinned happily as she watched Timothy playing. Callie settled behind her wife, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, and resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. Arizona relaxed into her, feeling better than she had all day in Callie's arms. She reached up to place a square of choclate in Callie's mouth.

Callie chuckled as Arizona leaned round to kiss her once more. Even though she still felt sick, having her family looking after her made her feel tremendously better.


End file.
